Wizarding world of Winchesters
by Gryffindor128
Summary: Hogwarts au- Dean is 16 and Sam is 12. The Winchesters adventures in Hogwarts, with Gabriela and Cas of course. Pairinggs: Destiel, Sabriel warnings: homophobia, abuse, smut, mentions of rape, strong language Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Dean, we're gonna be late!"

Dean smiled as Sam bounded up to platform nine and three quarters. He was barely taller than the trolley, and Dean hoped it would stay that way, Sammy was growing way too fast, and he did not want to be shorter than his little brother.

He stepped through the platform, only to be greeted by his best friend, Castiel, with his trademark wonky Hufflepuff tie.

He laughed at Castiel's robes, which were always a size too big.

"I'd thought you'd grow into those robes already!"

Dean exclaimed, pulling Cas into a hug.

"At least I don't look like a lumberjack- what's with the flannel, I don't think that's school regulation Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, we're in fourth year now, following the rules is for little, whiny first years."

Sam tugged on Dean's robe and frowned.

"Hey, I'm not whiny!"

"Well you're whining right now, hey look Sammy, why don't you go join the other first years and make some new friends!"

Sam sighed.

"But Dean, dad said you have to look after me!"

Dean crouched down, so he was eye level with Sam.

"Listen buddy, today's your first day at Hogwarts, and I know you're nervous, but trust me, you make some friends now, the day will be a lot easier. I mean, look at me and Cas, we made friends on the first train ride to school, and we're still friends today- and Cas still hasn't grown into the robes he was wearing on the first day!"

Cas lightly slapped Dean's shoulder and pretended to be upset.

"Hey!" He whined.

Sam laughed.

"Okay Dean."

"Okay, Sammy."

Dean watched with a smile as his brother approached the gaggle of first years crowded around the train, waving goodbye to their parents.

Sam turned around to Dean and gave him a wave.

"Stop calling me Sammy!"

"Never!"

Dean yelled back, he flashed Sam a quick grin before turning to Castiel.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine."

Cas gave Dean a reassuring look and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Dean stared longingly into Cas' blue eyes.

Their silence was interrupted by the abrupt whistle of the Hogwarts express.

"Come on," Dean said, racing ahead of Cas, "don't want to be late on our first day." He leapt onto the train with a chuckle, Cas rolled his eyes and followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat down and sighed. He rubbed his belly, his stomach was rumbling. He hadn't eaten anything all day, his dad was gone longer than anticipated (again), so Dean had to make sure that Sammy had his breakfast- it was his first day after all- but there wasn't enough left for himself. Dean didn't mind of course, it wasn't like this hadn't happened before.

Castiel turned to Dean with a knowing, concerned look on his face.

He walked over to the trolley, the lady pushing it gave him a gentle smile.

"Hi, can I have one slice of steak and kidney pie, one pumpkin pastie, and one butter beer please."

Cas handed over his money and returned, his hands barely holding onto the food, looking triumphantly at Dean.

Dean stared at him in confusion.

"Cas, why did you buy all this stuff? You hate all this stuff, plus you can't even eat any of it because eating on the train makes you feel travel sick. We learnt that the hard way in second year, remember?" Dean chuckled.

Cas glared at him.

"I know, but you're stomach was rumbling so loud I figured that you didn't have breakfast today."

Dean looked at him sheepishly.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, what did I say about looking after yourself? Now eat up."

Castiel barked, but he couldn't repress his smile as Dean started to wolf down his pie.

After a few hours of travelling, they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

Cas and Dean filed in, separating to sit at their house tables, with Dean going straight down to the Gryffindor table, where a familiar looking red head was beaming at him. She patted the table, and gestured for him to sit down next to her.

"Hey Charlie."

He gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"Dean Winchester, you grew taller- no fair!" Charlie squealed.

Dean chuckled.

"And by taller, I think you mean more attractive."

Dean pouted slightly before bursting into a fit of laughter.

He blushed as he noticed some ravenclaw girl across the hall wink at him.

Charlie noticed his smile fade.

"Charlie, could you help me out here?"

Charlie nodded, and pulled Dean's face down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She glared at the girl.

The Ravenclaw's face fell and she rolled her eyes.

She and Dean sat down.

Dean turned to her.

"Thanks."

Charlie sighed.

"No problem, anytime."

Charlie knew that Dean didn't want anyone knowing he was gay, like she didn't want anyone knowing about her and Dorothy's relationship. There just wasn't room for acceptance at Hogwarts- they both knew that.

It was better this way, she and dean would pretend to be a couple to avoid suspicion, and any unwanted advances, it would keep them out of trouble.

"Have you told Cas yet?"

Dean looked at her in shock.

"No, why would I?"

"He's your best friend."

Dean sighed.

"Yeah, but he might not accept me."

Charlie placed a hand on Dean's shoulder

"I accepted you."

"Yeah, well it was different with you."

"Just because Cas isn't gay, doesn't mean that he won't accept you."

"You don't know that!"

Dean brushed her hand off, apparently a bit more aggressively than he had intended.

Dean softened his gaze as he turned to look back at Charlie.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to risk my friendship with Cas over something that I don't even understand yet."

Charlie sighed.

"It's okay, Dean- just promise me you'll tell him once you figure it out."

Dean smiled.

"I promise."

The hall fell silent as Dumbledore rose to welcome the first years.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked on with anticipation as the first years went, one by one, to the front of the great hall, and got sorted by the dumb ass hat- dean always hated that thing.

Dean watched eagerly as Sam stepped up to the hat. He watched Sam's nose wrinkle up adorably as the sorting hat took his time to decide.  
Sam stepped up to the hat. He didn't really know which house he belonged in, but he knew which house he didn't want to be in.

Please not Slytherin. He thought. Anything but Slytherin.

His face beamed with joy as the sorting hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Sam looked over to see a roar of applause from the Ravenclaw table, but the loudest cheering could be heard from the Gryffindor table. He looked over and saw Dean, standing on the bench, clapping and yelling "Go on Sammy!"

Sam blushed. He'd told Dean to stop calling him that.

Dean finally got down from the bench, after much insisting from Charlie. He was so proud of Sammy, he always knew he was the , golden boy, brains of the family. He would go on to be someone amazing, change the world even. What was dean good at- quidditch?

Getting into professional quidditch was already tough, Dean's coach said head a good chance, but Dean didn't really believe it. Besides, Sammy was the over achiever of the family, Deanwas just proud that he'd get to watch his brother grow up.

Dean looked around at the Hufflepuff table, and Cas mouthed a "congratulations". Before turning to his newly filled plate of food. If there was one thing Dean missed about Hogwarts, it was definitely the catering.

After a dinner of stuffing his face, Dean realised he had a free period, one of the benefits of being a fourth year. Luckily, he and Cas shared a free period, as they were in the same class. So he went to go hang out with him.

He knocked on the barrel to enter the Hufflepuff common room (Cas had taught him the correct way to enter in second year)

"Hey, Cas you here?"

A nervous second year stumbled over to Dean.

"Y-you can't-can't be here m-mister."

He stuttered.

Dean smirked.

"Actually, I have special permission from Dumbledore, so unless you want to take it up with him."

The second year shook his head vigorously.

"Yeah, so why don't we just let this one slide."

Dean said smoothly.

"Dean, I'm up here," he heard Cas say, presumably from the fourth year dorm rooms.

Dean walked upstairs, and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Cas was standing there. Shirtless.

Dean gulped.

It's not like he hadn't seen Cas shirtless before, but things had changed over the summer.

Had he been working out? Damn. When did he get those muscles.

Wait! No! This is Cas, your best friend, you can't have feelings for him!

Besides he's never gonna feel the same way in a million-

"EARTH TO DEAN WINCHESTER!" Cas yelled.

Dean winced.

"What?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean 'what?' You've been staring at me for the last couple of minutes- not saying anything."

Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking."

"About..."

"About..nothing really."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you're a terrible liar."

He sat on the bed, and patted the empty side next to him, gesturing for Dean to sit beside him

Hey, sharing a bed in an empty room with Cas.

Dean smirked to himself.

Maybe he should tell Cas. Maybe not everything, but at least the gay part.

Who are you kidding, everything you want to say to Cas is gay!

He looked up at Cas, who placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, and stared longingly into his shimmering green eyes, which were perfectly lit from the sun coming in through the Hufflepuff dorm room.

"Cas..I'm..I'm...gay."

Cas was speechless.

Dean glared at him, willing him to say something.

Cas stared blankly at Dean.

I should say something. He thought to himself.

Something. Anything. Godammit- what do I say?

Dean prodded Cas on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Silence.

"Come on Cas, say something!"

Silence.

Dean got up and turned away, walking towards the stairs.

"I'm gay too dean."

Cas finally blurted out.

Dean stood, mouth agape.

"You..you're..what?"

"I'm gay too."

Cas said, chuckling this time.

Dean laughed.

"Great- guess we can be gay together."

Dean's eyes widened as he realised what he just said.

"Well, not gay together...I mean.. you know what I mean..."

Dean rambled, stumbling backwards awkwardly and tripping down the small staircase.

Damn, he's adorkable.

Cas thought to himself.

Dean jumped up again bearing a mischievous grin.

How does his hair still look perfect?

"Well, glad we got that sorted then."

Cas said with a smirk.

"Do you want to go to the library with me?"

"Sure."

Dean replied.

"But first...why don't you put a shirt on."


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had never been more glad he wasn't in Slytherin. _Then he would have to spend more time with that annoying, disruptive, immature... what was his name again- oh right,_ ** _Gabriel_** _. With his stupid pranks and shenanigans, which throughout the day, had mainly been targeted at me._ Sam thought to himself.

 _Gabriel was so stupid- he was the epitome of idiocy he was-_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone in the corridor, simultaneously causing them both to knock their books on the floor.

"Sorry." Sam said, bending down to pick his own and the other student's book up.

"Don't worry about it _Sammy."_

An all too familiar voice teased, Sam frowned as he looked up and realised who it was.

"Gabriel."

Sam sighed.

"What's wrong Sam?"

Gabriel enquired. Sam gave him a puzzled look, as he looked genuinely concerned.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny, look, I don't want any trouble, will you please just let me get on with my day."

Gabe scratched his head.

"Sam, have I done something to offend you, or hurt you in anyway?"

"Are you kidding?"

Gabe furrowed his eyebrows.

Sam put his books on the bench next to him.

"Listen, I don't really appreciate all the practical jokes you pulled on me today, I get that you may like to joke around to try and impress your friends, but I don't really want to be a target. And besides, you're jokes aren't even funny. I'm here to learn, so if you don't mind, I'm going to go, and you're going to leave me alone."

Gabriel's face went from confusion to looking as if Sam had just kicked a puppy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sam, those jokes were stupid of me. I just wanted to get your attention."

Sam turned around.

"Why?"

Gabe smirked, well I mean, this is a little embarrassing to admit to someone after knowing them for half a day, but- I think you're kind of cute. But I know you probably don't feel the same way, but you know, you seem like a nice guy, and I think we could be good friends."

Sam burst into a fit of laughter.

"Ok, Gabriel- let's be friends."

Sam and Gabriel strolled down the corridor.

"But sam, you've got to admit, the exploding quill was priceless."

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned to Gabe with his trademark bitchface.

"Not for me! It'll take me forever to get those ink stains out of my shirt!"

Gabe chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry, I know a spell for that."

Sam furrowed his brow.

"How?"

Gabe looked at Sam.

"I have a couple of older brothers- taught me a few things."

Sam smiled.

"Oh, cool, I only have one- Dean. He's basically like my dad, cos our real dads never around."

Gabe sighed.

"Yeah, I know how that goes. My old man's never around either, he kind of just disappeared and left us to our own devices."

Sam frowned.

"I'm sorry about your dad."

Gabe gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry about yours."

Sam gave him a faint grin.

"It's okay, I have Dean, he's way cooler than a proper dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been pretending to read a book for over an hour. He was pretending because watching Cas read was much more adorable than any book. He loved the way Cas half smiled formed when anything good happened, and when his eyes widened, or brow furrowed when anything sad or scary happened. Or the way that Cas licked his finger every few pages.

The way his tongue brushed his index finger both gracefully and roughly. It was an innocent act, but there was something about the way that Cas did it, which made it seem more sexual...

Dean thought to himself.

Oh no. No, no, no. NO!

This couldn't be happening. He wasn't in love with...oh shit!

Cas looked up momentarily, and saw panic in Dean's eyes.

"Dean are you bored?"

Dean flushed bright red.

"No, I'm not bored, why-why would you say that?"

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Because you've been on the same page of that book for about an hour. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Finally, some alone time with Dean.

Cas thought to himself.

Where did that come from?

Cas and Dean stepped out of the library and went for a stroll along the grounds. A crisp autumn breeze fluttered through the trees, and they were suddenly showered with an array of cascading leaves. Golden, red, yellow, blended in the tumbling wind. Cas smiled at the delicacy of it all, as he then watched Dean stomp his way through the accumulating piles of fallen leaves.

They walked, talked and laughed. Dean was so glad to be back, to feel carefree, to feel as though he mattered. He loved being with Cas, sure he knew he mattered to Sam, but not in the same way he mattered to Cas. Sam loved him as a brother, even a father figure. Cas didn't love him, but Dean knew that with Cas, he didn't feel like he was nothing.

He felt complete.

Dean stood, staring deep into Cas' ocean blue eyes, he then let his eyes lower down and linger at his lips. Dean licked his own. He looked back at Cas' eyes and leaned forward. Cas did the same.

Wait! What am I doing!

Everything stopped.

"We should probably go back in." They said simultaneously.

An awkward laughter ensued, followed by Dean and Cas returning to their original selves, as if nothing had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

Cas nervously ambled over to the quidditch pitch, and formed a half smile as he saw Dean in full beater gear, flashing him the patented shit-eating Dean Winchester grin.

"Hey,Cas- what are you doing here?"

Cas stumbled over and looked up at Dean.

"I-I wanted t-to t-try out for the q-quidditch t-team."

Cas stuttered.

Dean gave him a puzzled look.

"Cas- you can't play quidditch."

Cas sighed.

"I know, but I was hoping you could train me, I mean, you are captain and everything-"

"Hold your horses, I'm not captain yet, I have to try out for that like everybody else."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, you're gonna be captain- you're literally the best player in the school."

Dean shoved his broom into Cas' hand.

"Here," Dean said, Cas furrowed his brow.

"Training starts tomorrow." Dean said with a smirk.

"You can take my broom, we can practise during our free period tomorrow."

Cas tried to hand the broom back to Dean.

"Dean, why don't you take the broom back, I'm sure I can use someone else's."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas. Take the damn broom. I'm trusting you with my Baby."

Cas formed his adorable half smile that Dean loved.

"Okay, Dean."

"See you later Cas, I gotta get in the shower."

Cas felt himself following Dean back to the changing room.

Dean turned to Cas.

"Cas...what are you doing?"

Cas' eyes widened as he realised what he was doing.

"Sorry Dean..force of habit, I guess."

Cas looked at Dean sheepishly.

"Cas, you can't come in the shower with me."

Dean said with a smirk.

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that Dean!"

Cas turned away and stumbled back to his dorm room.

Even though I want to.

He thought to himself.

Cas slapped a palm to his forehead.

No! What are you thinking. Dean is your friend. Besides, he'll never feel the same way.

Dean stepped out of the shower. Shit. He was going to be late. He managed to get in his trousers, and step out into the corridor, his shirt half buttoned and his tie barely clinging onto his collar. He stepped out of the changing room to see Sam and a short, smirking Slytherin standing next to him.

They were laughing.

"Sammy! What the hell?"

Sam chuckled.

"We got you!"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and squinted. "You got-what?"

"It was Gabe's ideas- he's great at pranks."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sammy, you know I hate pr- who the hell is Gabe?"

Sam pointed to the boy standing next to him.

"This is my friend, Gabe."

Dean sighed.

"You made friends with a Slytherin?"

Sam frowned.

"Hey! Don't judge- Gabe's really nice."

Sam blushed.

Dean's eyes widened.

He was not impressed.

"Yeah, well, just don't get my baby brother into any trouble- alright?"

Gabe smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't Deano."

Dean frowned

"It's Dean."

He glared menacingly at Gabriel.

"S-sorry, Dean."

Gabe stuttered.

Dean smirked.

"That's better."

Sam giggled.

"We set your watch forward half an hour."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's very funny."

Sam and Gabe started to walk down the corridor.

"Bye Dean- we're going to our first flying lesson."

Dean smiled.

"Well, have fun- I'm sure you'll do great."

Sam turned back to Dean.

"I hope I'm good, I wanna be just like you when I grow up!"

Sam ran back to catch up with Gabe.

"No you don't, Sammy."

Dean muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas strolled down the corridor. He thought Dean would have finished his shower by now, he felt happy that Dean trusted him with Baby. He smiled to himself.

He walked down to the changing room, feeling more confident since their last conversation.

Dean looked upset. His eyes weren't as bright as they usually were, and his usual small smirk had disappeared.

Cas went over to comfort him, but let his eyes drift to Dean's exposed, toned abs.

 _Why did he have to be so damn hot..?_

 _No! He's upset- I need to comfort him._

Cas thought to himself.

Dean looked up, his gaze softened as he saw Cas standing in the corridor.

He felt a warm blush graze his cheeks as he felt Cas' eyes linger on his torso. He became very aware that his shirt was unbuttoned, and hastily rectified the situation,still maintaining eye contact with Cas.

 _Damn. Why was he sexy putting his clothes_ ** _on_** _as well?_

Dean smirked.

"Cas, stop checking me out."

Dean teased, playfully punching Cas' arm.

"Do you wanna go for a walk, maybe clear your head?"

Cas asked, staring pleadingly into Dean's eyes.

Dean gave Cas a sad smile. That was exactly what he wanted to hear.

The pair strolled down the corridor.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

Dean sighed.

"Sam."

Cas furrowed his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Sammy said that he wanted to be just like me,"

"Of course he does."

Dean stared at him in bewilderment.

"What are you talking about- Sammy shouldn't wanna be like me!"

"Why not?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Why not? Where do we start? I'm good for nothing- literally nothing- The only thing I'm good for is Quidditch, and where is that gonna get me in life- nowhere! Sammy has brains, he has a future, he could be somebody, but-"

"DEAN- SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dean's eyes widened, mouth agape.

"Dean! How do you not realise how amazing you are?"

Dean frowned.

"Cas, Stop trying to-"

"No Dean! I don't think I can stand here and sit through another minute of you putting yourself down!"

Cas was almost on the verge of tears.

Dean could feel his eyes watering.

"Cas, I, I just-"

"No! Why don't you believe me when I tell you that you're amazing?"

Cas felt his voice go hoarse.

"Cas..."

"I'll see you in class."

Dean watched, with tear-filled eyes, as Cas stormed down the corridor.

Dean returned to his dorm room. He lay on the bed, stared at the ceiling and sighed.

 _Shit._

 _I shouldn't be doing this. This was a mistake._

Dean thought to himself.

He entered the library, Cas always went there when he was upset.

There he was, sitting at the table in the far corner.

 _Of course, he would take any opportunity to be antisocial._

Dean smirked to himself.

"Cas."

Dean whispered.

Cas looked up and sighed.

"Hello Dean."

"Listen Cas, about earlier-"

"No, I'm sorry Dean. I shouldn't have over reacted, it's just I can't stand to hear you talk about yourself like that."

Dean sat down on the sofa beside Cas.

"Yeah, well I understand, if you ever started talking like that- I- I don't know what I'd do."

Cas turned to Dean smiled.

Dean let his eyes drift from Cas' eyes, down to his lips and back.

He leaned forward and-

"Anyway we should probably get to class!"

Cas spluttered.

Cas hastily got up from the sofa, heading to the potions class, dragging Dean along with him.

Potions was their favourite class, because Cas and Dean were partners. Dean let Cas do all the theory work. Cas didn't mind, Dean was better at all the practical stuff anyway. Cas would always put too much of something in, or not boil it right.

Dean was always better at all the chopping, crushing, stirring.

 _Probably because of those big, muscular arms._

Cas thought to himself.

Dean watched as Cas intensely scribbled everything down from the board. He loved doing practicals, besides the last time Cas did a practical was first year, where he messed up so badly, they got into trouble, and had to clean up their mess. It took them the whole weekend.

Dean smirked to himself.

He wondered how Sammy was doing with flying.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hover your hand over your broom, and firmly say 'UP'!" Yelled madam Hooch.

Sam sighed. He was never going to get this.

He could hear Gabriel sniggering beside him.

"It's not funny Gabe!" He whined.

Gabe snorted.

"You just have to be more firm with it Sammy- you're too nice."

Sam rolled his eyes. _He could be mean if he wanted to_.

"UP!" Sam screeched.

The broom cane flying up, hitting Sam directly in the face, landing him with a broken nose and a trip to the hospital wing- accompanied by Gabriel, who was laughing the entire time.

"God, I wish we were allowed cameras in this place, cos that was priceless- if we sent that to you've been framed, we would get like £250!"

Sam rolled his eyes and sat up to slap Gabriel over the head. But getting up too fast gave him a head rush, and his nose hurt even more.

"Damnit- if I didn't have a broken nose, you'd be dead!" Sam warned, smiling as he did so.

"Ooh- come get me, Sammy." Gabriel taunted, inching closer to Sam and then backing away.

"In all seriousness though, are you alright?"

Gabe asked.

Sam smirked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Jeez, this has been one heck of a first day."

"Dean was right."

Gabe gave Sam a puzzled look.

"Dean was right about what?"

Sam sniggered.

"Oh nothing, it's just...I think you and I will be good friends."

Gabriel smiled.

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Come on Cas, at this rate, free period will be over before you even get on a broom!"

Dean shouted, in an irritated tone.

"I'm, c-coming."

Cas said, shakily.

 _Why did I agree to this? Oh yeah, it was my idea. Damnit- why did Dean have to be good at Quidditch, why couldn't he have been good at binge watching movies . Though he was probably good at that too, he was probably good at everything- the bastard._

"Cas, I still don't understand why you want to do this- I mean, you're scared of heights."

"I know, but you know they say the best way to conquer your fear is to embrace it head on, you know just dive head first."

 _Like I'll be diving head first into the fucking ground._

Cas thought to himself.

Dean smiled,

Okay, so first thing you gotta do is mount the broom.

Cas mounted the broom with trepidation, Dean had grabbed a spare broom from the Quidditch cupboard, and Cas was using Baby, which made him even more nervous.

But Dean had insisted, in his words "If you're gonna learn how to fly, may as well start with the best broom in the business."

Cas couldn't resist when Dean got all excited about things- the way his eyes lit up, especially when said things concerned Baby.

Dean couldn't suppress his smile as Cas attempted to mount Baby.

"Okay, just follow my lead."

Cas watched in awe as Dean flew into the air gracefully.

Cas copied his steps, and was soon hovering next to Dean, with his eyes crinkled up, and firmly shut.

Dean sighed.

"Dude, open your eyes."

Cas slowly opened his eyes, after much hesitation, and encouragement from Dean.

"Dean! Look I'm doing it!"

Dean smirked at Cas' beaming grin, the way his blue eyes stood out against the peach sunset.

"Okay, just focus on me Cas, and whatever you do, don't look down."

Cas immediately looked down.

"Dean! We're so high up!" Cas squealed.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What did I just say."

Cas could feel a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, he just wanted to get down.

"Dean, I want to go down now!"

Dean placed a reassuring hand on Cas forearm.

"Okay, calm down, just listen to me, and we'll do this together."

Dean started to show Cas how to go back down, and landed carefully on the ground.

"It's your turn now Cas." Dean yelled from the ground.

Cas just wanted to get down. He felt his grip loosening on the broom, his hands were slipping..he was slipping.

Dean watched with fear.

"Oh shit, Cas!"

Dean screamed, running in an attempt to catch him.

Dean got there just in time, almost. Instead of catching Cas, he landed on top of Dean with a thud. They grabbed each other, Cas knocking dean over in the process, causing the two of them to roll down the hill together, before coming to an abrupt stop.

They both lay there, panting, still clutching to each other, as if they would lose one another if they let go. They gazed at each other. Cas winced as he saw something fall to the ground with a sharp crunch.

Cas sobbed.

"I'm sorry Dean."

Dean leant forward and wiped the tears from Castiel's face.

"It's okay, Cas, it wasn't your fault... I should have been more careful."

Cas smiled briefly, but then continued crying.

"No, I'm sorry about Baby."

Dean turned his head and saw Baby, in pieces, on the ground.

Dean laughed.

"That doesn't matter Cas, as long as you're okay."

Dean said, maintaining their eye contact, while his hands rested on Cas shoulders. He was still laying on top of him.

Cas gazed softly into Dean's eyes, he quickly stared at his lips and then back at his eyes again, and he felt Dean do the same.

Cas snaked his hands up Dean's shoulders until they were around us neck, angling and pulling his face downwards for a kiss. Their lips collided, and Dean wrapped his hands around Cas' waist, bringing up until they were both sitting, their lips still moving in sync. Dean licked Cas' lips, begging for entrance- Cas happily obliged.

Dean's tongue slipped into Cas' mouth, and Dean moaned as he felt Cas' hot, short breaths mix in with his own.

Cas pulled away, leaving them both panting.

"What's wrong?"

Asked Dean, licking his lips.

"I...needed...breathe..."

Cas could barely get out, desperately gasping for air.

Dean smirked.

"So, when's our next training session?"


	9. Chapter 9

Sam and Gabriel were walking down the corridor, near to the dungeons, it was almost curfew for first years, and Sam didn't want to get in trouble on his first day.

They were just rounding the corner to where the Slytherin dorms were.

"Goodnight, Sam- see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Gabriel."

"Oh, wait."

Gabe leant over to adjust Sam's bandage on his nose. Sam edged back slightly.

"Wait, lets go over to the wall, there's better lighting there."

Sam had his back against he wall, as Gabriel leant in closer, adjusting his wrapping.

"There we go, all done."

Gabriel's eyes drifted from Sam's bandage, down to his lips, and the looked back up, into his eyes.

Sam stared intensely back at Gabriel.

Gabe leaned forward.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, causing Gabriel to jump back, startled.

"Sorry, it's just, I've never...kissed anyone before."

Sam said, blushing.

Gabriel smirked.

"Well that's good, cause neither have I."

Sam smiled.

Gabriel placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, pinning him to the wall, and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, they grinned sheepishly at each other.

Sam placed one hand around Gabe's waist, and the other at the back of his head, angling his face upwards for another kiss.

Their lips touched, Sam felt Gabe's quick breath on his cheek, and flushed bright red.

They were so engrossed with each other, that they didn't see the two figures coming round the corner.

Dean stood dead in his tracks. There was his little, innocent brother, making out with that short, smart ass Slytherin from before.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Sammy?"

The two boys pulled away from each other, startled by the sudden, angry voice.

"Dean! It's not what it looks like." Sam cried.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Really, because it looks like you were making out with some Slytherin, Sammy you're my little brother and you're not old enough to-"

Dean paused as he noticed the bandages wrapped around Sam's nose.

"Sammy, who did that to you?"

He asked, glaring at Gabriel.

"Dean! Gabe didn't do this to me! I accidentally hit myself in the face with a broom, when I was trying to lift it up."

Dean and Cas looked at Sam, first with confusion, and then they both burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Dean!" Sam whined.

"No, it's not funny, it's hilarious!" Dean exclaimed.

"You should have seen it in person, it was hysterical!"

Gabe chimed in.

Dean scowled at Gabe.

"Listen, I don't want to judge you based on your house, but I'm warning you now, if you **ever** hurt Sammy, and I do mean **ever** in **any way.** I will hunt you down, and kill you."

Sam sighed.

"Calm down Dean, it was only a kiss."

Dean smirked.

"Yeah, well that's what the killers thought and look how that turned out."

"The killers?"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"They're a band Sammy."

Gabe replied.

"I love the killers!"

Dean smiled.

"Okay, I approve- he's a keeper."

Sam chuckled.

"You guys better head to bed, it's almost past first year curfew. Oh and Gabe, remember; I will kill you."

He said, glaring menacingly at Gabe.

Gabe stumbled backwards and mumbled a quick goodbye and goodnight to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean didn't realise that Cas had slipped his hand into his- it just felt so natural.

Sam smiled.

"So, you finally admitted your feelings for him."

Dean's eyes widened, and he flushed red.

"What?"

"Well, I mean you guys are holding hands so I thought you were-"

"We're not holding hands," sneered Dean, blushing as he looked down and saw Cas' fingers intertwined with his own.

Sam flashed them a smile before saying goodnight, and rushing off to his dorm room.

Cas grinned mischievously at Dean, and whispered in his ear.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're angry."

Dean blushed, and before he knew it, Cas had him pinned against the wall, their lips crashing together.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer, and opening his mouth to let Cas' tongue slide in.

Cas moaned as he felt Dean's tongue hit the back of his throat, causing Dean to form a series of grunts from the vibrations on his tongue.

Dean pulled away and smiled, as he grabbed Cas and turned them around, pushing Cas against the wall, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw. Cas groaned as Dean nipped at his neck.

"Come on," Dean smirked. "I know a more private place we can go."

Dean led Cas to the room of requirement, and pushed him until his legs were resting against the frame of the bed that had just appeared.

Dean slid his hands underneath Cas' robes, and slipped them off easily. Cas did the same, and started to unbutton Dean's shirt, while Dean continued to kiss his neck.

Dean snaked his hands around Cas' hips, pulling him closer until he could feel erection.

Dean smirked, and knelt down in front of Cas, before undoing his belt and zip.

"Dean what are you-"

Cas moaned as he felt Dean's tongue around his skin.

"Ohhh, Dean..."

Dean hummed against Cas, causing him to tighten his grip on the bed frame, as his groans became increasingly louder.

"Oh... fuck..Dean, DEAN!"

Cas yelled.

Dean finally stood up, grinning at Cas, he gave a him a quick kiss. Cas could taste himself on Dean's tongue, as he snaked his hands around Dean's neck, pulling him down towards him. Cas pulled away, and hastily attempted to put his underwear and trousers back on with some dignity, but he Dean had made him weak in the knees, so he fell back onto the bed. Dean sniggered as he smoothly buttoned up his shirt.

"As graceful as ever Cas."

Cas was still panting, his head spinning.

He only managed to blurt out a few words in between gasps.

"That was...nice...thank..you..."

Dean chuckled.

"Anytime. Anyway, I better get to bed- see you tomorrow morning."

Dean walked over to the bed, where Cas was lying, and placed a hand on either side of his head. He planted a quick kiss on Cas' lips before he felt himself being pulled down for more. He lingered, as Cas' lips moved in sync with his. He finally pulled away, whispered a faint goodnight in Cas' ear, and returned to his dorm room.

It took Cas a little longer to process the events of the evening. But he figured he should probably process the events in his room, he didn't want to get caught last curfew on the first day.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Dean entered the Great Hall, and smiled when he saw Charlie waiting for him at the Gryffindor table.

"Sam seems to be settling in well, has he made any new friends yet?"

Charlie asked.

Dean sighed.

"Oh yeah, he's made a _friend."_

Dean scowled as he said it.

"What's wrong- don't tell me- Sam has a girlfriend!"

"Not exactly"

Charlie's eyes widened.

"A boyfriend!"

"Bingo. Stupid bastard's from Slytherin, but Sammy convinced me to give him a chance."

Charlie looked up at Dean expectantly.

"So...speaking of boyfriends..did you tell Cas yet?"

Dean grinned.

"Well I mean-"

As if on cue, Cas strolled into the room, Dean gave him a knowing smirk, before returning to the conversation with Charlie.

Charlie slapped Dean's leg.

"Dean Winchester! What was that look?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Dean said, attempting to pull a fake "innocent" face.

"Did something happen between you and Cas?"

Asked Charlie, leaning forward so dean could speak quietly.

"I'm not one to kiss and tell."

Charlie tapped the bench with excitement.

"You kissed!"

She whisper shouted.

"I'm also not one to give out blowjobs and shut up about them."

Dean smirked again.

Charlie's eyes widened, she sat, mouth agape.

"Dean!"

"Yes...?"

"Did anything else happen last night?"

"No."

"Dean..."

"This time I'm telling the truth- nothing else happened."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well eat up, you'll need your strength for the big quidditch match today- good luck, captain!"

Dean was lacing up his boots, getting ready for the match. When he saw an all too familiar face approaching him.

"Balthazar."

Dean spat.

"Dean."

"What do you want?"

Dean asked.

"Heard your brother joined Hogwarts this year."

Dean glared at him.

"So? Cut to the chase Balthazar."

Balthazar smirked.

"Just saying...It would be a shame if Sam ran into trouble..."

Dean immediately got up, staring at Balthazar with intense fury.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Let's just say I know a few things about your brother...about him and that Gabriel kid."

Dean frowned.

"What are you saying."

"I'm just saying...it might be in your best interest to throw the match, Dean... for your brother's sake of course.."

Balthazar left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean stormed back to his dorm. He had some thinking to do.

There was only one person who could make this better, and he just happened to be walking towards him.

"Cas..." Dean whimpered. Cas pulled him in for a hug, Dean buried his face in his chest and sobbed.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Cas asked.

"Balthazar..."

"Balthazar..what?"

"Balthazar..asked me to throw the match."

"Why would you throw the match- it's the first one this year- your first one as captain- this is a huge deal."

Dean gave Cas a pleading look.

"He knows about Sam and Gabriel..and he said that he'd tell everyone."

Cas sighed.

"Dean..I'm sure Sam will understand- besides, it won't be that bad."

Dean gazed softly into Cas' eyes.

"Yeah, it won't, because I'm gonna come out too."

Cas placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean I-"

"No, Cas, if Sammy's gonna suffer because of me, then I'm gonna suffer too."

Cas rolled his eyes.

"Dean, I was going to say that I'll come out too."

Dean smiled.

"Thanks Cas."

"No problem."

Dean stared deep into Cas' eyes, snaked one arm around his waist, the other behind his head, and pulled his forward for a kiss.

Cas let his tongue brush over Dean's lips before sliding into his mouth. Dean moaned softly as he moved his hands up Cas' spine to the back of his head, grabbing fistfuls of Cas' hair.

Cas pulled away, causing Dean to lean forward and flop onto the mattress.

Cas sniggered.

"Shut up."

Dean said, sitting up.

"Come on," Cas chuckled, grabbing Dean's hand. "You've got a match to play."

Dean had hit every shot they'd thrown at him, things were going well, they were 30 points ahead of Slytherin, and the match was almost over, winning now would be a piece of cake, even if their new seeker- Harry something- caught the snitch or not.

His eyes locked with Balthazar's as he gave him a stiff glare.

"Watch it, Winchester." Balthazar mouthed.

"Bite me." Dean mouthed back, giving Balthazar his patented, shit-eating, Dean Winchester smirk.

The match continued, Slytherin were quickly catching up, due to cheating on their part, but nobody seemed to notice.

Dean was nervous, the only way he could guarantee a win was if that first year caught the damn snitch.

The crowd watched in anticipation as Harry what'shisface attempted to catch the snitch. Dean watched with trepidation as the kid hit the ground, shit, it looked like he was going to throw up.

 _Jesus fucking Christ! He'd actually done it- the kid had caught the snitch._

Dean thought to himself.

This announcement was made. "Harry Potter-"

 _Potter- that was it- oh well, not like that name's gonna be important._

"Harry Potter has caught the golden snitch- Gryffindor has won the match!"

Roars of applause could be heard from the stands, as the team went to lift Harry up on their shoulders, Dean noticed a familiar Ravenclaw cheering him on in the stands; one who said he'd never go to a quidditch game in a million years.

Dean smiled as Sammy mouthed "Well done!"

And Dean mouthed back: "Thanks Sammy."

Dean, as the captain, was required to give a victory speech, but before he could step up to the microphone, Balthazar had beat him to it.

Dean's face fell. He knew what was coming, but it still didn't stop the pain.

Balthazar looked Dean in the eyes and smirked. Dean glared back at him.

"Sorry to interrupt the celebrations-"

Balthazar said.

The crowd fell completely silent.

"Most of you will know our Gryffindor team captain, the beloved Dean Winchester."

The crowd roared with applause.

"But, some of you may not know this, but Dean has a little brother, who joined Hogwarts this year."

Another round of applause was heard.

"If you will let me finish! Dean's little brother, Sam Winchester is in Ravenclaw."

A distinct unified scream could be heard from the Ravenclaw stand.

"Yes, yes and Sammy, being quite the little casinova, is already in a relationship, with a Slytherin in fact."

A member of the crowd yelled out.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Balthazar smirked.

"Well, I thought you might like to know that Sam is going out with a fellow Slytherin, he's in a relationship with another first year called Gabriel."

Hushed murmurs could be heard rumbling through the crowd.

"A gay relationship."

The crowd booed.

Echoes of the 'f word' could be heard. Dean could see Sammy get more and more upset.

Dean stepped up to the mic.

"Hey! Everyone! Stop shouting at my brother- so what if he's gay, there are plenty of people who are and there's nothing wrong with it, and I think it's time we changed some of the backwards views at Hogwarts. You all like me right?"

A chorus of "Yeah" was shouted.

"Well, What If I were to tell you," Dean gestured over to Cas, who was waiting in the sidelines, to join him.

"That I was gay."

He cupped Cas' cheeks and pulled him towards him for a kiss, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

Dean pulled away and looked around him expectantly. The air was silent.

Dean, still panting, screeched into the mic.

"Anyone have a problem now?"

No one said a word. Dean gave everyone a menacing glare.

"Leave my brother alone."

Those were his final words as he and Cas strolled off the Quidditch pitch, hand in hand, with their fingers interlocked, with Cas' head resting on Dean's broad shoulders.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few weeks, people were avoiding Dean like he had the plague. But Dean didn't care, he had Cas, Charlie and Sam- those were the people that really mattered. He smiled to himself. He and Cas had given up on Quidditch training, and now spent their free periods in the library, in their special, isolated corner. Sometimes Dean would just watch Cas read for an hour, he liked watching him read- he always looked so peaceful and serene.

Dean strolled into the library, and smirked as he saw Cas standing in the corner, nose deep in some book with a red cover. Dean snuck up behind him and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, hugging him from behind. Cas was startled at first, but as soon as he realised it was Dean, he soon relaxed into his touch.

Dean nibbled softly on Cas' ear and whispered.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

Cas turned to look at Dean, still caught in his embrace.

"Anything."

"What do you think about taking our relationship...to the next level."

Dean gave Cas a pleading look.

Cas formed a half smile.

"Well, , you're lucky that it's not a school night."

Dean smirked.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Cas."

"Yeah?"

Dean maintained eye contact with Cas, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Cas whispered, before pushing Dean backwards, and pinning him against the bookshelf. Cas crashed his lips against Dean's and let his tongue explore Dean's mouth.

Dean moaned, and let his hands trace patterns over Cas' back, pulling him closer.

Dean pulled away.

"Well damn, Cas- I didn't mean right now."

Cas chuckled.

"My dorm's gonna be free tonight, people have been avoiding me like the plague- the guys in my dorm requested to transfer."

Cas looked up at Dean guiltily.

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't realise it was so bad."

"Sorry? Are you kidding? Now I get a room and my angel all to myself!"

Cas cocked his head to the side.

"Did you just call me 'angel'?"

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you, do you like it?"

Cas chuckled.

"Listen Dean, I've got an essay to write for Mcgonagall."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dude that's not due for another week."

"I know, but unlike some people, I prefer not to leave things until the last minute."

Cas smirked.

"But I will be over later tonight, as long as you promise never to call me an angel ever again!"

Dean laughed and licked his lips.

"See you tonight."

Cas had finally finished his essay, and after a lot of gruelling hard work, excitedly started making his way to the gryffindor dorms.

He was coming round the corner of the corridor when he noticed a familiar face approaching him.

"Hi Cassie."

Balthazar crooned.

Cas frowned.

"Look, Balthazar I don't want any trouble, I was just-"

"-visiting your boyfriend?"

Balthazar interrupted.

Balthazar came closer and closer to Cas, until he could feel his breath against his cheek. Balthazar slid a hand up Cas' arm, and looked him up and down.

"Listen, Cassie, I just want to have a little chat with you- in the room of requirement."

Cas slapped Balthazar's hand off his shoulder.

"No! What the hell Balthazar- going to the room of requirement with you is the last thing I want to do- just get out of my way."

Cas went to barge Balthazar out of the way and storm off, but he felt two strong pairs of arms restricting either side of him.

"Ahhh, Cassie- I thought you might say that."

"What the hell are you doing Balthazar!"

Balthazar smirked.

"These are my friends- Raphael and Zachariah."

"I'm surprised a guy like you has friends."

Cas replied.

"Ever the comedian, Cas."

Balthazar said, punching Cas square across the face.

"Cas felt blood flow from his nose, and trickle down his chin."

Castiel laughed.

"Is that the best you've got."

Balthazar swung at him again, this time aiming for his gut, Cas keeled over, having been winded.

Cas gasped for air; looking at Balthazar with pleading eyes- but he didn't stop.

He went for another blow, and then another, striking Cas over and over until Cas could barely stand.

Raphael and Zachariah let go of Cas, and left him kneeling in front of Balthazar, a bloody, weeping mess.

"Balthazar...please...stop.."

Cas managed to croak out, despite Balthazar's blows to his throat.

"Oh, Cassie- the fun's just getting started."

Ignoring Cas' pleas, Balthazar dragged Cas into the room of requirement, and threw him onto the bed that had suddenly appeared.

Cas didn't know how, but he found himself naked, and watched Balthazar undressing, and smirking at him.

"I know you're a virgin Cas."

Cas shed all the tears he had left as he felt Balthazar turn him over and tie him to the bed- Cas was in too weak a state to resist.

He shuddered as Balthazar whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

Before he..he...it was too painful for Cas to recount properly.

After Balthazar had...finished, he left Cas, tied to the bed, a naked, weeping, bloody mess.

Cas didn't have the strength to untie himself that night, so he just lay there, crying. He thought about that night in the room of requirement with Dean. Dean. Dean! How was he going to explain this to him?

Maybe dean would think that he Cas didn't love him?

The thought made Cas cry even harder.

Castiel called it- this was officially the worst night of his life.

It was sadistically ironic- the thought of Dean made him cry, but the only person he could think of to make him feel better was Dean.

Cas sobbed into his pillow and cradled it, rocking back and forth. He tried to imagine Dean was there with him, that he was holding him tight, telling him that everything was going to be okay. Cas huffed at his own stupidity- he knew none of it was real- why would Dean want to hold him after tonight? He was damaged goods- Dean would probably never want to be with him now. Cas' tears stained the pillow once more, as they would continue to do for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean stared glumly at the ceiling. Cas didn't come last night. Dean would have gone to look for him, but he just assumed that he didn't want to see him.

Dean punched the wall in frustration, he yelped with pain and jumped back.

Did Cas change his mind? He could have at least told him- he would have understood. It would have been his first time too.

Dean sighed.

Didn't Cas love him anymore?

Dean stomped angrily across the corridor. Great. Balthazar was there, yet another reason why this day was getting off to a shitty start.

"Winchester."

Balthazar greeted him with a smug expression on his face.

"What do you want, Balthazar?"

"I was wondering if you could find Castiel for me."

"Why the fuck are you looking for Cas- did you do something to him."

Dean suddenly pinned Balthazar to the wall by his throat.

"I didn't start it...he came on to me.."

Balthazar croaked.

Dean released him, with a pained look on his face.

"He..he what?"

"Last night...he flirts with me, and things just sort of happened."

Dean stormed off angrily, and made his way to the Hufflepuff dorms.

By the time Dean had reached Cas' dorm, Cas had time to wash up, and hide any noticeable injuries, in order to avoid Dean's questioning.

"Cas! Cas are you in here!"

It was Dean, his voice was gruff- he was definitely mad.

"Up here."

Cas replied.

Dean marched in, a his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Dean I can-"

"-Balthazar told me everything."

Cas slumped on the bed.

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Dean stared at Cas.

Cas collapses into Dean's arms, buried his chest in his face and sobbed.

"Oh, Dean it was so horrible!"

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I bet."

Dean said sarcastically.

Cas frowned. He thought Dean would be a bit more sympathetic.

"Cas- get the hell off me!"

Dean shoved Cas off him, admittedly more aggressively than he had intended.

Cas looked up at him, tears in his eyes.

"Cas how could you?"

"What do you mean?"

Cas whimpered.

"Don't try and play coy with me, you had sex with Balthazar."

"Well technically yes, but-"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses!"

Dean yelled angrily.

"You cheated on me! I thought you were special- I actually thought you cared about me- but you don't, you're just a worthless piece of shit!"

Dean barked.

Cas burst into tears, and approached Dean.

"Fuck you!"

Cas screamed, punching Dean in the face.

Dean stood there, stunned, rubbing his bleeding lip.

Cas looked down at his hand and then back up at Dean.

"Dean, I-"

"Never talk to me again."

Dean said, storming out of the room. He ran back to his dorm before Cas could see him cry. Once he got back to his room, dean punched his bedpost, and slumped onto the floor, a sobbing, inconsolable mess. He drummed his fists on the floorboards, waiting for the pain to pass, but it never did.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam was worried. Dean had stayed in his room all weekend- he didn't even come out to take Sam on his first trip to Honeydukes like he promised. He tried to find Cas, but it was like they had both disappeared.

Sam went to find Charlie, maybe she could help.

He approached the red head with caution.

"Hey...um...Charlie."

Charlie grabbed Sam by the collar.

"Sam- where's Dean? I haven't seen him all weekend! Is he hurt?"

Sam sighed.

"I don't know, he's been in his room all weekend, and I haven't seen Cas either, I think they got into a fight."

"About what?"

"I don't know, but I saw Dean talking to Balthazar earlier, maybe he knows something about it."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"He was talking to Balthazar! Let's find that cocky son of a bitch!"

She approached Balthazar, with a look of intense fury.

"Balthazar!"

"Red."

"Shut the fuck up- we know you were talking to Dean. What did you say to him."

Balthazar smirked.

"I talk to lots of people."

Charlie rolled her eyes, and punched Balthazar in the face.

He pinched his bleeding nose.

"Ah, you bitch!"

He yelled.

Charlie flashed him a sarcastic grin, grabbed him by his tie and asked again.

"What did you say to him?"

"I just told him about the night that Cassie and I spent together."

"Cassie? You mean Cas?"

Charlie loosened her grip.

"I've heard some people call him that, yes."

"But why the fuck would Cas spend the night with you...especially when he and Dean were planning to.."

Charlie stopped herself.

Sam was standing right there, it wouldn't be appropriate to talk about his brother's sex life.

"Listen, Cas came on to me, things just sort of happened.."

"You're lying- Cas would never do that."

Balthazar grinned.

"Yeah, well Dean believed it."

Sam frowned.

"Why would Dean believe that Cas would cheat on him?"

Charlie sighed. She knew about Dean's self esteem issues- everyone who knew him knew. But Sammy remained oblivious, and she didn't have the heart to take that away from him. She wanted to let Dean be Sam's superhero.

Charlie tapped Sam's shoulder.

"We should talk to Cas."

"Why? Now we know that nothing happened."

Charlie placed a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'm not so sure about that."

Charlie and Sam made their way to the Hufflepuff dorm, luckily a second year was just about to enter, so Charlie 'convinced' them to let them in.

They were both speechless, they couldn't believe the sight in front of them.

Cas was slumped on the bed, curled up in a ball, weeping.

"Cas- what happened?"

Sam asked, going over to Cas and patting his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Why don't you ask Dean!"

Cas cried.

"Cas, Dean doesn't know what really happened."

"What?"

"Balthazar told him some story about you coming onto him."

Cas sighed.

"But why would Dean think I'd cheat on him?"

Charlie chimed in,

"Because he doesn't think he deserves you!"

She screamed.

She went over and pulled Cas into a hug, Cas collapsed into her arms and cried over her shoulder, wiping his tears on her robes.

"What did Balthazar do to you?"

"Let's just say...I'm not a virgin anymore."

Cas whimpered.

Charlie gasped.

"Oh Cas, I'm so sorry!"

Charlie cried with him.

Sam gave them a puzzled look.

"I don't understand, how can Cas not be a virgin anymore? He didn't sleep with Dean."

Charlie sighed.

"Balthazar raped him."

She shuddered as she said it.

"What's rape?"

"It's when someone forces someone else to have sex with them."

Charlie explained.

"It's wrong. And it's something no one should ever go through."

Sam went over and gave Cas a side hug.

Cas draped his arm around Sam's back.

"I'm sorry Cas."

Cas gave him a small smile.

"That explains Dean's reaction."

Charlie's eyes widened.

"What did Dean say."

"Well he told me that he knew everything- but he obviously didn't- I expected him to comfort me, but he just yelled at me, he accused me of he called me a worthless piece of shit-"

"-He What?!"

Charlie screeched.

"It's okay, Dean opened up to me, he thought I broke his trust, he doesn't like to be vulnerable in front of most people- and he thought I ruined that."

"Yeah, but Cas, that must have hurt like hell."'

"Well I kind of des-"

"I swear to god if you say you deserved it I will cut your throat!"

Charlie screamed.

Cas looked back, shocked.

"Jeez. Okay, well, there's more: after dean said this, I got so upset, I hit him."

"You What?"

Sam chimed in.

"I hit him."

Cas said, regrettably.

"Well it's all well and good feeling sorry, but we need to explain all this to Dean."

The three of them traipsed over to Dean's dorm.

"Dean, are you there?"

Charlie called out.

No answer.

They walked up the stairs with trepidation.

"Dean!"

Sam cried, prodding Dean, who was laying on the floor.

"He must have fallen asleep."

Sam said, slapping Dean across the face, in an attempt to wake him up.

Charlie's eyes widened, and she screamed with horror as she noticed a puddle of blood on the floorboards.

The blood was flowing from Dean's wrists.

All Charlie could do was point a shaky finger at the growing pool of blood before dissolving into tears.

"DEAN!"

Cas cried, kneeling over him, cupping Dean's face his hands, his face streaming with tears.

"Dean..." Cas whimpered, holding Dean's lifeless body against his.

"Charlie...what's happening?"

Sam blubbered, Charlie rushed over to him, knelt down and gripped him tightly, crying over his shoulder.

The room was covered under the suffocating blanket of a thick, deafening silence.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks since Dean's death. No one knew except for Cas, Sam and Charlie. They gave him a quick burial- they were hoping to get him back. Dean was always invited to spend Christmas at the Novak's, obviously he brought Sammy along, as John was never around, and Christmas was glum at the Winchester's.

Dean tried, but he barely had enough money to buy a turkey, let alone any other Christmas things, they were always moving around, so there was never a real home to go to- until he met Cas.

But this year, Sam decided to bring Cas and Charlie back "home"- to wherever his father was staying, in the hopes of retrieving John's time Turner.

 _John looked after that thing better than he looked after his sons._

Cas thought to himself, with a sad smile.

Sam, Cas and Charlie walked through the door, they were surprised to see John standing there, but some things never changed, he was hunched over a file of papers- working a case.

Sam sighed.

"Hey Sam... who are these other people?"

"Well, this is Charlie and Cas. This is Dean's best friend and his-"

John approached Charlie and held out his hand for her to take.

"-And you must be Dean's girlfriend."

John interrupted. Charlie grinned nervously, maybe it would just be easier to pretend she was Dean's girlfriend- if Dean hadn't come out to his dad, there must have been a good reason.

"Yes, that's right, sir."

Charlie blurred out nervously.

"Please, call me John."

John smirked.

"So..what about you, Sam? Any girlfriends on the horizon?"

Sam blushed.

"No, not exactly..."

"Oh well, you're too young for girlfriends anyway. So maybe that's a good thing."

John laughed.

"Wait, where's Dean? Is he taking care of Baby?"

Sam frowned.

"Dad, Baby's not what you should be worrying about right now!"

"Why? Has Dean messed her up? Is he still in the car?"

John called out to the car.

"I knew you would mess her up, you good for nothing, useless grunt!"

John yelled angrily.

Cas glared at him fiercely.

John was the reason. He was the reason Dean didn't believe he was amazing. He was the reason Dean didn't think he deserved to be with Cas. He was the reason Dean hated himself so much that it drove him to...

Cas shuddered, fighting back tears.

"Dad, can we borrow your time turner."

John's face fell, as if Sam had just kicked a puppy.

"Why? Has Dean fucked up again!"

This was directed at the car yet again.

"What? No! And stop talking about Dean like that!"

Cas shouted with fury.

John scrunched his eyebrows.

"He's my damn son, I'll talk about him however I damn well feel like talking about him! Besides he's all the way in the car- too much of a coward to face his old man. Typical Dean, always messes up, but never takes responsibility for his actions- he was a screw up from the start!"

John yelled out the door again.

Cas and Charlie stood speechless, they didn't know if they were about to cry, or smash John's face in."

Sam chimed in.

"Dean's not a screw up- stop talking about him like that- just because you're still sad and bitter about mum's death, doesn't mean you should take it out on Dean!"

Everyone stared at Sam.

John was speechless, but soon gave Sam an angry frown.

"Cas, Charlie, why don't you go wait in the car? I need to talk to Sam alone."

Cas and Charlie stumbled out the door, they stood outside the car, trying to peer through the window, but John had closed the curtains.

"Now Sam, your brother's a fuck up, but at least he knew something about respecting his father!"

John growled, punching Sam in the face.

Sam clutched his bleeding nose, tripped and fell back, causing him to hit his head on the table corner.

He felt a sharp pain spike the back of his head.

"Ah!" Sam yelped in pain.

John helped him up, only to punch him in the gut. The eleven year old keeled over in agony. He didn't understand why is father was doing this. Is this what Dean went through? It felt like hell.

Sam cried.

"Real boys don't cry Sam!"

John roared, punching him in the throat.

Sam lay on the floor, gasping for air.

He managed to croak out,

"I'm sorry..."

Before everything faded and turned to black.

Sam wasn't sure who he was apologising to. It certainly wasn't his dad. Maybe it was Dean. Maybe it was for the years of turmoil Dean had to suffer through. Sam wept harder.

Sam woke, after what appeared to be a few hours, to the sight of Cas and Charlie, looking down and smiling at him.

"What, what's going on."

His voice was hoarse.

Cas waved a metal object in front of Sam's face triumphantly.

"We go the time turner!"

"Really?"

Sam pulled Cas' hand closer to his face, so he could get a better look.

It was really the time turner, but Sam's eyes drifted as he noticed something peculiar. There was blood on Cas' knuckles.

"Cas, why is there blood on your knuckles?"

Cas smirked.

"Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Is it my dad's."

"Yeah."

"Cool."

Sam said with a smile.

Cas and Charlie laughed.

"Hey Cas, is this what being Dean feels like?"

Cas stared intensely at Sam, and ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"I hope not Sammy, but I have a feeling that it might be."

Sam cried.

"Sammy don't cry- we have the time turner, we'll get Dean back, things are gonna be better."

Charlie placed a reassuring hand on Sam's chest.

Sam lay back and smiled.

"Okay guys."


	16. Chapter 16

The three of them went to Dean's dorm room. Sam had done research on how to use it.

"So get this, we have to twist the hour glass the amount of hours we want to go back. But we only have five hours in the past timeline before we seriously mess things up."

"We just need to convince Dean not to kill himself. Hopefully that won't take too long!"

Charlie said, with a sad smile. She had intended it to be taken jokingly, but had instead caused reflective silence to befall the trio.

"Anyway, let's get Dean back."

Cas said, his hopeful blue eyes staring into the sky.

Sam twisted the time turner, and the three of them watched as the room transformed around them, until they finally saw Dean enter the room, crying with a bleeding lip.

"This was after our fight."

Cas whispered.

They watched Dean collapse onto the floor, and drum his fists on the floorboards. Cas felt an overwhelming flood of guilt.

"God, this is all my fault."

Cas whimpered.

Dean looked up.

"Cas? Sam? Charlie? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're from the future."

Charlie blurted out.

"Wow, way to ease him into it."

Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Charlie lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, What was I supposed to say?"

Dean interrupted them.

"Wait- how come you guys are here?"

"We stole dad's time turner."

"Why?"

"We misses you a lot. I missed you, more than you could imagine."

Cas said, gazing intensely at Dean.

He went over to pull Dean in for a hug, but Dean backed away.

"What do you mean you missed me? Did I die? How far in the future are you guys from."

"2 weeks."

Dean furrowed his eyerbrows.

"2 weeks, when do I die?"

"Today."

Cas said grimly.

"Why, because of our fight?"

Dean asked.

"We both suffered that night Dean."

Cas stammered.

Dean sighed.

"Well, if I remember correctly, my boyfriend cheated on me, with Balthazar, and then punched me in the face!"

Cas was on the verge of tears.

"That's not what happened, Dean- Balthazar was telling you lies! I was heading to yours, when Balthazar found me,he had two friends with him. They beat me up- I could barely walk- then Balthazar took me into the room of requirement and he forced me to..to..he.."

Cas broke down, crying uncontrollably, he collapsed into Dean's arms.

Cas gripped him tight, as Dean held Cas close and cried with him.

"Oh, Cas, I had no idea...I'm so sorry.."

Dean whispered into his ear.

"It's okay," Cas reassured him. "You just need to make up with past Cas, so we can return to our timeline."

Dean nodded vigorously, before turning to Sam and Charlie, he ruffled Sammy's hair, and gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek before running off to

Cas' dorm.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam, Cas and Charlie returned to their own timeline.

Cas beamed a bright smile as he saw Dean enter the gryffindor dorm room, with that patented, Dean Winchester, shit eating smirk.

"Dean!"

Sam squealed, running up and giving his big brother a hug.

"Hey Sammy."

"I missed you so much."

"I'm right here Sammy."

Sam buried his face in his brother's chest.

"I love you Dean."

"Hey, no chick flick moments."

Sam looked at his brother with those goddamn irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Damnit! I love you too Sammy."

Dean ruffled his hair.

Charlie approached him and squeezed him tight.

"It's great to have you back, Dean."

"You'll always have me."

Dean smiled.

Cas and Dean stared intensely at each other.

"Dean."

That was all Cas needed to say.

Dean moved closer to Cas, taking his hands in his.

"Cas."

Dean smirked.

Cas draped his hands around Dean's neck, and Dean snaked his arms around Cas waist, pulling him closer.

"Ahem."

Sam and Charlie coughed from the doorway.

Dean called over to them.

"I love you guys, but get out!"

Sam and Charlie laughed, and left the room, leaving Dean and Cas alone.

"I missed you more than you could imagine."

Cas whispered, pressing his lips to Dean's.

Dean smirked again.

"I know."

Their lips touched once more, Dean's tongue brushed against Cas' lips until he let it slip into his mouth.

"I want you."

Dean growled, pinning Cas against the wall, kissing him harder. He moaned as Cas slipped his hands under Dean's shirt, tracing patterns on his back.

"Me too."

Cas grinned, he left a trail of kisses down Dean's jawline before nipping at Dean's neck.

Dean took the opportunity to unbutton Cas' shirt, revealing his lean and muscular torso.

Dean let his hands roam freely around Cas' exposed chest, as Cas was still kissing his neck.

Cas finally pulled away.

"Great, that's gonna leave a mark now."

Dean grunted.

"Good. I want everyone to know you're mine."

Cas whispered.

He unbuttoned Dean's shirt, letting it drop to the floor.

He grinned, kneeling in front of Dean, removing his belt and unzipping his trousers.

"Cas you don't have to..."

Dean stopped as he could feel Cas' mouth around his skin.

"Oh..God..Cas.."

Dean moaned.

He gripped tightly onto the bed post

"Fuck, fuck..Cas!"

Dean's groans got louder and louder.

"CAS!"

Dean moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Cas' hair as he kept sucking.

Cas stood up, still grinning.

Dean pulled his forward for a kiss, and he could soon taste himself on Cas' mouth, he groaned as Cas' tongue hit the back of his throat.

Cas undid his belt and removed the rest of his clothes until they were both fully naked.

Cas pulled Dean closer for another kiss.

Cos wrapped his hands around Dean's neck, and his legs around Dean's waist, as Dean manoeuvred them over to the bed.

Dean was lying on top of him panting, Cas leaned forward for another kiss, but Dean hesitated.

"Look, Cas, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this."

Cas grinned.

"No. I want to do this, Dean."

Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss on Cas lips.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam's face twisted in horror, as Gabe's lit up with amusement.

"See Sam, told you this would be more fun than Honeydukes."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Listening to my brother have sex is not what I count as fun Gabriel."

Gabe sighed.

"Fine, let's go to Honeydukes- you're lucky I love sweets."

Gabriel really did love sweets.

Sam laughed as he watched Gabe's eyes widen as he perused through the selection of sweets, before deciding on a packet of fizzy Bon bons and a slice of every type of fudge.

"Gabe, this is nice, but I can't afford any of this stuff."

Gabriel laughed.

"Sam, think of this as gift, I'm contributing towards your culinary education- you haven't lived until you've tried some Honeydukes fudge."

Gabriel held out a piece for Sam to try.

Sam rolled his eyes and agreed, sweets weren't generally his thing.

Sam put the fudge in his mouth, and immediately let out a satisfied,

"Mmmm.."

"Vis fudge is dewicious."

Sam managed to half say, with a mouth full of fudge.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Sammy, it's rude."

"Stop calling me, Sammy, only Dean's allowed to call me that."

"Okay," Gabe sighed. "Sammy."

"Shut up!"

Sam chuckled, pinning Gabriel against the nearest wall, and pressing his lips to his.

Gabe's eyes fluttered open before smiling and wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and leaning forward for another kiss. His tongue brushed against Sam's soft lips, and he let his tongue slide inside his mouth. After a few seconds, Sam pulled away.

"No offence dude, but was I the only one who found that sloppy and gross."

Gabe wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Yeah- why does everyone make a big deal out of it?"

Sam sighed.

"Cas and Dean make it look so easy."

Gabriel smirked.

"Maybe we just need more practise."

He said, pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's lips, before pulling his hat over his eyes and running back to the castle.

"Race you!"

He shouted.

"No fair," Sam yelled back. "You cheated."

"Well, I am quite the trickster Sam."

Gabe chuckled as he finally reached the castle.

Although he had a head start, Sam had still beaten him with his abnormally long legs.

Dean woke up smiling, for the first time in a long time. His limbs were tangled with Cas' and Cas' head was resting on Dean's chest.

He edged slowly off the bed, in order not to disturb Cas, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He ran into Sam and Gabriel on the way.

"Hey Sammy, hey Gabe."

Dean said, still smiling.

"Why do you look so happy?"

Sam asked.

"What, am I not allowed to be happy?"

Gabe smirked.

"It's probably because of...Cas.."

Gabriel perfectly imitated Dean's means from the previous night, earning him a punch in the arm from Dean, and a disapproving glare from Sam.

"See you guys later."

Gabe pressed a kiss to Sam's lips before joining the Slytherin table.

Dean mumbled "disgusting" under his breath, but couldn't repress his smile as he saw Sam blush, with a goofy grin on his face as he strolled over to the Ravenclaw table.

Dean waved over at Charlie, as she gestured for him to sit down next to her.

Before he could go, he felt two arms wrapped around his from behind.

Cas nibbled at his ear before whispering.

"You left before I could give you a morning kiss."

Dean sighed, placing his hands over Cas'.

"You just looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you."

Cas smirked.

"Well next time, I'm not letting you get away that easy."

Cas gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the Hufflepuff table.

Dean strolled up to Charlie.

"Oh my god! You had sex didn't you!" Charlie squealed, slapping Dean's leg.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Could you say it louder? I don't think Dumbledore heard you."

Charlie muttered a faint "Shut up!"

Before beginning to talk about her night with Dorothy.

Dean looked around him and smiled. This was going to be a good year.


End file.
